


The Best Part

by kissontheneck



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets a little emotional over a commercial everyone's seen a million times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> If you've had a pulse in the last twenty years in America, you know what this fic refers to. If you've somehow escaped the wonder that is this classic Folgers commercial, search YouTube for "Peter Comes Home For Christmas Folgers Commerical". Also, I'm supposed to give all the credit in the world to my wife, **slashophile**, who gave me the general idea in like, JULY or something. ♥

It wasn't like they were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ or anything. Because David could understand that. Seriously, who _doesn't_ cry when the whole town of Bedford Falls bursts into the Bailey home, throwing cash around and telling George he's just about the greatest thing since sliced bread? No one, that's who. And it wasn't _White Christmas_ or _Miracle on 34th Street_ or any other of a myriad of heartstring-tugging films about the holiday season.

_A Christmas Story_. They were watching _A Christmas Story_, for goodness sake! A film so wrought with black humor and wry dialogue that there's no way you can cry. No _way_.

So even though they've DVRed this ridiculous movie (which Cook has declared the BEST CHRISTMAS MOVIE OF ALL TIME, HANDS DOWN, OH MY GOD), David's volunteered to go back to the kitchen to refill their mugs of hot chocolate so Cook lets the commercials run.

What a bad idea, apparently.

David's leaning against the counter, waiting for the hot water to boil, and he's humming to himself, right? "O Holy Night" or "Riu Riu Chiu" or something. He rinses their mugs and fills them again with hot chocolate mix and then takes inventory of how many marshmallows are left because Cook will _flip out_ if there's just not an absolute _frost_ of melted marshmallow over his hot chocolate. Flip. _Out._ Complete with pouty lower lip and everything.

So the water boils and David mixes the drinks and doles out the marshmallows and he's feeling pretty good about the whole crazy thing when he carefully picks up both mugs and wanders back out into the living room. Cook doesn't look up to him when he leans to put one mug at his boyfriend's side and it isn't until David's set his down on the coffee table and gathered up the afghan his grandmother made and gone to settle back into the warm crook of Cook's side where he was previously that he notes Cook hasn't automatically slung his arm back around him. So David looks up to him and Cook is dragging his sleeve across his face and David is so very confused.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He doesn't know what could have possibly happened in about three minutes' time, but alas.

Cook clears his throat and reaches back around David, still not looking at him. "Fine," he says, though his voice cracks.

"Are you crying?" David is bewildered. This is totally weird.

"No," Cook says and sniffs. "You ready?" He paws at the remote and fumbles it onto the floor.

"You're crying!" David declares as Cook bends to pick up the remote. "What happened?"

"Look," Cook says, "it's that damn Folgers commercial, okay? Gets me every time."

"What? WHAT?"

To answer, Cook presses the back button and makes David watch the whole minute-long commercial. Yeah, David knows it, it's older than he is, after all. When it's done, Cook swings his gaze back to David and David peers up into his glassy eyes which are supported by puffy lids and pink cheeks and what the actual heck is even happening right now, David wonders.

"You're crying because of that commercial?" David's still trying to figure this out. Because again, if they were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and already all emotionally invested he could maybe kinda see being a little effected. But like, this? _What?_

"It's so touching!" Cook says, flailing his hand towards the television. "Peter comes home from college or the military or what the fuck ever and his family doesn't know? They don't know, David! But he's been gone and he sneaks in early on Christmas morning and has all those presents and then he wakes them up with coffee! And his family comes downstairs and they're so happy to see him and he got to spend Christmas at home after all and -- stop looking at me like that!"

"You're weird," David says and pulls the afghan up around his chest.

"Fine," Cook replies and hits play on the remote again. "But the next time you cry while we're watching _Finding Nemo_ I'm calling you out."

"I don't cry during _Finding Nemo_!" David declares. Because he most certainly does _not_.

"Whatever," Cook says dismissively. "Every single time that guppy gets separated from his dad and they think he's a total goner--"

"He's a clown fish, Cook, I've told you that a million times!"

Cook laughs through his puffy eyes and slings his arm over David's shoulder and pulls him close. David narrows his brow and pulls his blanket up to his chin and watches as Ralphie goes and almost shoots his eye out just like everyone's been warning him this whole dang time and where does Cook get off bringing up _Finding Nemo_ anyway? That movie _is_ sad. This commercial is decidedly _not_. And it's a commercial for gosh sakes! A _commercial_.

David reaches for his hot chocolate and sips it and lets his eyes glaze over at the flickering of the television in the darkening room. And Cook, sheepish grin on his face and all, leans over and kisses David and runs his tongue across the kid's upper lip because there is a streak of melty marshmallow decorating it and wow that makes David feel all tingly inside, doesn't it?

Cook hums against his mouth and mumbles, "You missed the best part."

And David grins and replies, "No, I didn't."


End file.
